


Accepting the Future

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Mino's Anxiety [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Worry, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Sometimes the Future is Scary. Having a Comforting Hyung helps though.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Mino's Anxiety [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Accepting the Future

He could feel it creeping up on him. A building dread, an itch at the back of his throat, dry tears that had yet to escape and never would. He slipped out of his dorm, heading toward his studio trying to escape but it was an ever present shadow, lurking, waiting to pounce. Mino was exhausted. The anticipation and fear eating away at him more than the unknown, the gnawing anxiety stealing his breath. His members could see it, exchanging worried glances each time they saw him, the dark bruises beneath his eyes seemed to grow darker and larger each day. 

The trouble was that none of them knew how to help. Yoon had already tried, his usual methods were ineffectual, Mino simply tensed up each time and Yoon was left feeling more concerned than before. Hoon had offered music and a day of spoiling their pets as a solution, even offering a movie night warm and safe cuddled beneath blankets, to no avail. No one could get through to him. 

And then one night Jinu had a thought. Quietly he slipped into Mino's room padding over to the younger man's bed and sitting down on the edge. Mino was still awake, having tossed and turned for hours before giving up and staring into the darkness, frustrated with himself and this insistent itch, this fear that gnawed away at his thoughts until it was all he could think about. Jinu layed a hand on Mino head, gently running his hands through the rough, over-dyed and damaged strands. 

"Is this about my enlistment Mino?"

The dam burst. Suddenly Mino was a sobbing mess, clutching at his oldest Hyung, Jinu melted, brushing his hand through Mino's hair and letting the artist release his emotions into the fabric of his sweatpants.

"I just... My anxiety keeps flaring up and you're going to be gone and I'm realizing with you gone I'll be alone here and I'll miss you and I can't explain it but I'm scared. I'm panicky and anxious and worried and it won't go away." Mino's voice had started out soft, almost inaudible but increased with each word he spoke, cracking as he explained everything that had been eating at him the last few days. 

Jinu hummed a little as he listened before he smiled a soft, sad and empathetic smile and sat Mino up, hugging him tight. They remained like that a few moments before Jinu leaned back and looked him in the eye. 

"I promise I'll be back before you know it. Yoon spends enough time here with you that I doubt you'll truly feel alone and when you do you know you can always call the other boys. We're brothers. I'll be alright in training and then wherever I'm stationed, ok? As weak as I may look to IC you know I'm rather strong. I'm a Dancer," he winked at Mino who laughed a little wetly, "so I've got plenty of hidden strength and stamina in my body. You'll be ok Mino. Look, even Jhonny agrees."

Jinu scooped up the big orange furball of a cat who had wandered in and was staring up at her master, (Jinu swore that animal was far too intelligent for a regular cat) and settled her into her owner's lap. They sat like that for a long time, Mino gently petting his cat's ears and letting her pur on his legs and Jinu holding onto Mino, letting him lean into his shoulders and chest and listening to his heartbeat and steady breathing, calming with the reassuring rhythms. 

A soft snore startled the eldest and he looked down before laughing a little and very carefully laying Mino on his bed so he could rest. 

Hoon and Yoon came over that night, after the eldest texted them, warm homemade food in hand. They settled in for a movie night, something Mino especially enjoyed and was grateful for. He knew eventually they would all have to enlist for their short terms and then they would be together after, but it was nights like this that made him dread it. Being able to do this kind of thing at will and see his members whenever he wanted was what he would truly miss. 

Movie nights spent with Yoon squished against his side and Jinu and Hoon complaining at the maknaes about putting their legs to sleep as the two youngest leaned against them. Days in the studio with Hoon and Yoon discussing beats, lyrics and chords, days where Yoon and Mino would just sit together and talk or bask in each other's presence. Days where Hoon and Mino rapped together and laughed at stupid jokes together. Days when Jinu and he would snuggle with their cats and watch dramas and the eldest would need a box of tissues both because of his allergies and because he was a sucker for romances but Mino would pretend he didn't notice. He would miss all of them, but he knew they would come back and that was a comforting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. I just typed it out and here we are. I hope y'all enjoyed at least.


End file.
